Diskussion:Darth Maul/Legends
Entwurf Hi, auf StarWars.com steht im Behind The Scenes-Teil ein wenig über Darth Maul. Ist sowas eigentlich relevant für den Artikel oder ist das zu wenig? Darth Maul ~ Disku 18:03, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Klar, guter Punkt für HdK. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 18:50, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::So ich habe es jetzt mal ergänzt, ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen, den Artikel durch die Ergänzung nicht zu verschlechtern. Darth Maul ~ Disku 21:08, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Quelle Mich würde das Interessieren mit dem Maul vs. Vader Kampf. Könntest du mir sagen woher du die Info hast??? Danke im Voraus ... naja ich bin big Fan von Darth Maul und hast echt nen Klasse Artikel geschrieben.--Kaliba 23:27, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Der Comic heißt Wiederauferstehung und wurde als Episode II Special von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 23:39, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST)Danke ich schau gleich mal nach wo ichs her bekomm^^ --Kaliba 23:46, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Das Cover zum Comic sieht übrigens so aus → Bild:Special 2,5.jpg --Anakin Skywalker 23:50, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Übrigens gibt es dazu auch ein Video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiWyTsMLxbo) auf Youtube. Frage an alle: Ist das eigentlich ein Amateurvideo oder ist das kanonisch? Ab wann gilt etwas als kanonisch? Könnte jeder ein kanonisches Buch schreiben oder wie läuft das? Grüße, Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 15:17, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Kanonisch ist nur, was von Firmen produziert wird, die von LucasLicensing genehmigt sind. Pandora Diskussion 17:36, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Und Bücher? Gibt es da bestimmte Verläge oder "lizensierte" Autoren? Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 17:47, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) Richtiger Name Laut der Wookiepedia ist der richtige Name von Darth Maul Khameir Sarin. Und das ist ein Bild aus seiner Kindheit. Bild:Young-Darth Maul.jpg(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Evil040 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:03, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST)) :Dann brauchen wir eine Quelle, dann können wir das auch hier eintragen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:03, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Das steht garnicht in der WP... die haben auch keinen echten Namen. 12:13, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Doch, es steht in der Diskussion. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 18:33, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wer lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil: Das ist eine Übersetzung von Maul in anderen Sprachen und damit weder Kanon noch sein Name als Kind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:40, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Teräs Käsi man sollte vllt noch dabeischreiben das maul ein meister des teräs käsi war, oder? ich ergänze das mal schnell, gruß Darth Bane92 19:11, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die Änderung wurde zurückgesetzt, weil du keine Quellen für diese Ergänzung angegeben hast. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 19:22, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :: hm, quelle wäre das Buch Schattenjäger, das stand ja schon bei den Quellen, oder muss ich das noch irgendwo anders eintragen? oder einfach nur hier sagen? mfg Darth Bane92 08:57, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn du einen Artikel bearbeitest, dann siehst du direkt oberhalb der Buttons ''Seite speichern, Vorschau anzeigen und Änderungen zeigen eine Zeile Zusammenfassung. Die ist dazu gedacht, Bemerkungen oder Quellen anzugeben.--Anakin Skywalker 10:58, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) danke ;-) werde das so umsetzten Gruß Darth Bane92 11:23, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Auferstehung Tach! Ich hab im weniger Umfangreichen Sith-Wiki rumgeblättert und mit "unserer" Seite verglichen. Wärs nicht besser, wenn wir auf unserer Seite auch einen "Wiederauferstehungs"-Untertitel machen? Es kommt ja ein wenig komisch, dass im Artikel steht, dass er von Kenobi getötet worden ist, und die nächste Überschrift heißt gleich "Duell gegen Darth Vader" Quelle: http://de.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Maul --Master jaw 20:15, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Was da steht, ist schlichtweg falsch... die Cyborgbeine sind nicht kanonisch, und es wird auch nirgendwo gesagt, dass Maul aufersteht, nur dass jemand, der so aussieht wie er, gegen Vader kämpft. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:21, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Genaugenommen war es ein Klon von Maul; Palpi hatte mal wieder einen Test für seinen neuen Schützling inszeniert... 20:29, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Verdammt, ich muss mich mal wieder aktualisieren Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:31, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke, m8es! Ich bin eben neu hier, und als Autor eigentlich ungeeignet, da ich grade mal die ersten 3 teile gelesen & gesehen habe :). Grüßchen aus Österreich, --Jaw Iven Fedh Naed Cinux (yeah, Jedikünstlernamen rulez) 20:39, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) Battlefront II Ich glaube, ich kenne den Grund für den Fehler für den Einbau Darth Maul's. Wie wohl viele wissen ist Darth Maul eine der beliebtesten Star Wars-Figuren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken haben die Entwickler ihn wohl für die ganzen Darth Maul-Fans eingebaut. Als Kritik würde ich noch gerne schreiben, dass der Fehler viel zu weit geht. Könnte man Maul nur in einem oder zwei Leveln spielen, wäre es noch nicht so schlimm. Da er aber in fast jedem Level für die Separatisten als spielbarer Charakter zu Verfügung steht, sind die waren Kämpfer der Klonkriege, wie Dooku oder Grievous, kaum noch zu spielen. Dooku ist sogar nur in einer Schlacht spielbar.--89.166.137.195 16:10, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Glaube ich weniger! Es gibt sooooo viele Jedi, die man auf Karten spielen kann, auf denen sie nie waren! So viel Mühe kann man sich kaum geben das alles zu überprüfen bei der produktion!! Disting 22:56, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::ich würde eher sagen das ist einfach nur ein netter beitrag an die Maul Fans, weiter nix, ein kleines Extra, das gleich als böswilligen Fehler zu bezeichnen, ist idiotisch.--84.72.130.60 14:39, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Die wahrscheinlichste Variante ist, dass sie einfach keinen anderen Charakter hatten, aber das hier fällt alles unter JP:WJNI. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:53, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Film Ich hab im Internet ein Film über Darth Maul gefunden indem er eine Sith- Prüfung gewinnt. Hier ist der Link: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x27mux_star-wars-contract-of-evil-fanfilm_shortfilms --RC- 8015 Fi 19:13, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Der ist unkanonisch. Gleich zu Beginn sieht man, dass der von TFN Fan Films stammt und dementsprechend nicht von LucasArts, sondern ein FanArt ist. Da es nicht kanonisch und ein FanArt ist, kommt es nicht in den Artikel! Kit Diskussion 19:22, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ehrlich gesagt, er erscheint mir mehr wie eine "lebende Kampfmaschiene" - viel Power, aber Null Persönlichkeit. Palpatine hat sich absichtlich nur mit Schülern umgeben, die ihn nicht gehährlich werden konnten (Dooku war zu Alt und idealistisch, Vader zu schwach). Der Perfekte Schüler sicherlich, aber niemals das würdige Erbe der "Regel der Zwei". (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 80.141.184.156 (Diskussion) 23:33, 10. Sep. 2010) :::JP:WJNI Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:35, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) 2 Fragen 1. Wie hatte Maul sein Doppelklingenschwert mit sich getragen? 2. War Darth Maul wirklich schon ^Lord der Sith^? Mein kleiner Bruder ist nähmlich Fan von ihm und wollte das gerne wissen! Gruss, Mr. Grievous 17.Sep.2010 17:39 :Zu 2 Ich glaube nicht, weil er in Episode I noch Schüler war und danach konnte er von keinem Sith mehr lernen. Palpatine war mit Anakin alias Vader beschäftigt --Sithlord 20:28, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :: Maul ist definitiv ein Sith-Lord. Im Film wird er als Lord angesprochen. Außerdem sagte Darth Bane, dass Zannah mit ihrer Zusage seine Schülerin zu sein zu einem Sith-Lord wurde. Zu 1: Maul hatte es an seinen Gürtel gehängt, sieht man glaube ich auch im Film. --Lorian Nod 19:10, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) 1.Also hat er es in voller Länge am Gürtel baumeln lassen? lol 2.Ich denke schon, dass er ein Sith-Lord war, sonst hätte er ja nicht den Tilel das "Darth" Mr. Grievous 9.Jan.2011